


I feel it burning right here in my heart

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Canon-Typical Undressed Zolf Smith, Established Relationship, HOT ZOLF RIGHTS, M/M, Nudity, Post-Canon, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Zolf’s life has proceeded in a series of environments where modesty is an unnecessary luxury.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	I feel it burning right here in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackmoonalcolyte (jomipay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomipay/gifts).



> I have absolutely no excuse for this, except that I do - this is my 69th (nice) RQG fic and I couldn't help myself, my self-control is non-existent.
> 
> For Jo, and they know why <3

Zolf’s life has proceeded in a series of environments where modesty is an unnecessary luxury:

It got hot in the mines, and stripping down was a reasonable means of coping.

There’s no privacy on ships, Naval or otherwise.

And quarantine… well. Needs must.

Clothing and Zolf Smith have always had a unique relationship, but it’s not until the first summer in their new home that his lack of self-consciousness becomes something worthy of note.

It’s _hot_. Hotter than London even in the midst of its worst summer fug, the sun beating down on their coastal residence with an unrelenting force that even the sea breeze can’t overcome. The windows haven’t been shut for weeks, their bed has only the thinnest of sheets. Oscar forewent his waistcosts and ascots three weeks ago and hasn’t looked back.

Zolf wakes up one morning, wanders through to the bathroom to wipe off the sweat of sleep and looks at his wardrobe with a wince before deciding…

Fuck it.

There’s no one around for miles. No one to see except his husband. And he misses the colour that he gets in his skin when he’s able to swan about in the altogether.

He makes breakfast and goes out to tend to the garden before Oscar drags himself out of bed. He’s kneeling in the vegetable patch, channeling a little energy into some of the most wilted brassicas, when a sound of surprise comes from the front door of the cottage.

Zolf turns around to find Oscar covering his mouth, a lovely little flush on his cheeks. He stands, brushing dirt off of his knees and wandering back over, happy to see how Oscar struggles for where exactly to direct those eyes he so adores.

“Morning, love.”

Zolf reaches up with dirty hands to grab the open collar of Oscar’s linen shirt, pulling him down and swallowing a sound of confused arousal in a kiss that’s deeper and hungrier than they’ve had energy for in weeks.

“What are you _doing?_ ” The man hisses when he pulls back, teeth sinking into the bruised plushness of his lower lip.

“Gardening?” Zolf offers, with a feigned frown. “Why, what’s it look like I’m doing?”

“Parading around naked!”

Zolf stops, standing back and setting his hands on his hips. “Oscar. You really complaining about that?”

“No!” He replies, sharp and embarrassed. “No of course not, I adore your body, you know that.”

Zolf frowns, setting a hand at the base of Oscar’s spine and guiding him back inside to the kitchen. Maybe some food will sort him out. “Then what’s the problem?”

“It just surprised me.” he says, quieter now that Zolf’s set a cup of tea in front of him. The colour in his cheeks has deepened to a dull flush of abashment. “Seeing you there amongst the vegetables with nothing on. I’m only so strong, darling.”

“It’s hot, love. It’s so hot and there’s no one for miles to see - and who the fuck would I care about seeing me this way, for that matter. No one to impress anymore except for you.”

Oscar smiles softly, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “The postman might have something to say.”

Zolf smirks, rubbing a thumb over Oscar’s cheekbone. “After he overheard me sucking you off the other week?”

The colour comes back into Oscar’s cheeks at _that_ reminder, and Zolf can’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing the heated skin.

“I thought we agreed not to mention that again.”

Zolf hums, his breath tickling Oscar’s skin and drawing a delightful shiver. “You’re the one who brought up the postman.”

Oscar groans, turning his head and catching Zolf’s lips once more, hands that are hot from holding his tea settling low on the rise of Zolf’s arse. “I must say.” He murmurs between kisses, sucking on Zolf’s lower lip. “I do appreciate the easy access.”

“Don’t suppose I can tempt you to join me?”

“Are you trying to get me naked?”

He always enjoys Oscar’s voice when it goes all low and trembly. It shivers through him in the loveliest way.

“Yes.” Zolf says, short and firm, doing what he considers to be a fine job of pretending not to enjoy the way Oscar is smirking at him. “Very literally yes.”

“For _nefarious purposes_?”

“If you not sweating through another pair of clothes and suffering heat stroke are nefarious purposes, then yes. Yes I am.”

Oscar’s hands slip lower, taking a solid handful of his arse and sighing airly. “Such romance.”

Zolf ignores the tender slight and works quickly and quietly to pull the clothing from Oscar’s body, leaving him casually reclined and sipping at his tea, entirely naked and very pleased about it.

“I wonder what edge this will add to my writing today? Perhaps I should add a romantic subplot to this one.”

Zolf snorts, walking over to the counter and starting to organise a plate of leftovers before Oscar can retire to his office and exist on caffeine and inspiration alone. He puts it down in front of the man and pulls up a stool, smiling at the way Oscar eagerly picks at the meal. There’s a slight swell to his belly now, and you have to really look to see the outline of his ribs beneath his skin. It’s affirming in a way that makes Zolf feel a little warm, right in the base of his stomach.

“I _know_ I’m distracting darling, you really don’t have to stare.”

Zolf grins, reaching over to snatch up some food for himself. “Just thinking how nice it is to see you comfortable. Can I tempt you outside with me today, get some colour in your skin?”

“You want to ruin my perfect alabaster complexion?” Oscar grins. “What will they say in town?”

“They’ll be jealous of how relaxed and happy you look, how healthy and unconcerned with their nonsense good living and a husband with a thick cock have made you.”

His words startle a raucous laugh out of Oscar and he grins at the happy creasing around his husband’s eyes. They’re both allowed to age now, to soften and unwind and let someone else carry the weight of the world. And Oscar is all the more beautiful for it.

“Very well, you’ve convinced me.”

#

The large oak tree in their front garden provides a heavy enough shade against the sun that they set up a nice spread of blankets once it’s clear they’re not getting a delivery of letters. Zolf lays on his back and loses himself in the latest Harrison Campbell while Oscar lays on his belly and scratches out a series of notes for his next novel. With the sound of the sea behind them, it’s a delightful way to spend a day that’s not blighted by sweat and overheating.

He’s even mostly able to concentrate when Oscar groans and rolls onto his back, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back. Right up until the moment Oscar gives another groan and he looks over to see heated eyes fixed on him, Oscar’s cock slowly filling against his thigh.

“Darling…”

It’s the first time in weeks that the thought of touching Oscar and the feel of skin on skin hasn’t made him feel preemptively exhausted. With a small huff, he sets down his book and moves across to sit astride Oscar’s belly, hand falling to pull at his cock while Oscar’s tongue passes slowly along his lower lip.

“I’ve missed you in my mouth, love.”

Zolf reaches behind him, wrapping his hand around Oscar’s cock as well. “Was thinking the same.”

“There’s a solution for that.” Oscar murmurs, eyes fixed on his cock. “If you’re amenable.”

Zolf smiles, slow at first and then a little giddy. It’s not something they’ve done before. There’s very little now that he can say that about, and there’s something uncommonly appealing about it.

Without speaking, he moves off of Oscar and onto his back, patting his stomach. “You’re bendier than me. Get over here.”

Oscar hurries to comply, swinging his leg over Zolf’s chest and leaning down to swallow eagerly around Zolf’s cock. Zolf grunts, taking a hold of Oscar’s hips and angling him so that the tip of his cock is pressed slick and eager to Zolf’s lips. He parts his lips around a groan of his own and swallows the length of Oscar’s cock, tongue working to tease the sensitive skin. In response, he feels the flex of Oscar’s throat as he tries to sigh at the warm heat of Zolf’s mouth surrounding his cock.

Oscar makes the most delightful noises, even with a mouthful of cock. Zolf shivers, bringing his fingers to pull at Oscar’s cheeks and pressing a finger to the pucker of Oscar’s hole. A lovely gasp floats on the air as Oscar pulls off, chasing his mouth with a firm pull of his fist.

“ _Fuck._ ” He says, heavy and needy. “I have such wonderful ideas.”

There’s no time to respond before Oscar’s swallowing him back down and Zolf loses himself in the act, the pull and push and the subtle competition that makes him shudder and groan. It’s easy to float away on the pleasure of Oscar’s mouth and the feel of Oscar’s cock hitting the back of his throat, the thick air caressing his sweaty skin and making it prickle.

Oscar comes first, though it’s by the barest margin, the gentle vibration of his sobbing cries drawing Zolf into spilling down his throat in turn. After only a moment Oscar sighs and rolls off of him, the continued skin contact too much to bear in the heat.

After a moment, Oscar waves a hand and it’s marginally more pleasant, but doesn’t stop the racing of his heart or the tingling of his skin in the afterglow. He flails over for the remains of the water jug and pours it into his mouth, crawling to his knees when he feels a little less like he’s going to pass out.

Zolf creates water in the jug and snaps fingers at Oscar to get him to sit up and drink his own fill. When the man grumbles and swats at him, Zolf huffs. “Oscar, c’mon. Wouldn’t do to faint after sucking cock, what _would_ people think?”

Oscar laughs, struggling up to lean against the trunk of the tree. “That’s the only thing you could have said to convince me.”

Zolf sits against the tree beside him, shoulder to shoulder, the barest amount of skin touching that the heat of the day will allow for now. “I should get us some actual food.”

Oscar gives a soft sound of dissent, reaching over to pat his stomach. “In a minute. In a minute love. Just rest with me awhile.”

With the waves crashing and the sound of Oscar humming a soft tune beside him, Zolf finds it very hard to argue.


End file.
